


The app called 'somebody body'

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara listened to her sister Alex and used an app to find someone to have sex with. When Kara choose to send an invitation for a meeting at that woman with an attractive profile's description, she had never imagined that she could knew this person in real life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The app called 'somebody body'

Kara couldn’t believe that she agreed to that. Yeah she needed to get laid, but she never imagined Alex would push her to use this application. Kara looked at herself in the reflexion of the big glass separating the inside of the bar with the noisy street. She adjusted her glasses before entering the bar, her date for the night would be dressed in a very sexy cleft long red dress with v-neck. Suddenly Kara felt nervous, she felt ridiculous in her blue sleeveless short dress, it felt so tight, the long collar made her suffocate. She stopped walking and put her hand on the counter to keep her balance.

She never thought going on a blind date would be so hard for her. Well maybe it was because it wasn’t really a blind date but a date for a one night stand. That was what the app called ‘somebody body’ was for, finding people who wanted sex. It helped find the perfect match in the closest area. Kara hadn’t wanted to put details of what she liked during sex at first but Alex insisted.

The young woman was surprised to see that so much people were using it, there were so much profiles that matched hers, she looked at them, but only one caught her attention.

A middle aged woman, single, with a job that gave her a position of power that she liked to keep during her sexual encounter. Kara had read the profile’s notes entirely multiple time before sending a message to the mysterious woman and she was glad she agreed to meet her. 

The bartender looked at Kara worried. She smiled at him and straightened. She couldn’t do it-

“Keira?” 

She knew this voice, Kara definitely knew who was the only person on earth and beyond that would call her like that. The young woman turned around and smiled awkwardly at her boss.

“Miss Grant.”

Cat frowned at her, looking first at Kara’s legs, her eyes scanning her assistant’s body until they meet the young girl’s face.

“So it’s you…” She said, Kara didn’t know if the woman was surprised or disappointed. “You were the last person I was expecting to enter this bar tonight.” She added taking a step closer to Kara.

Kara swallowed hard, feeling a weird tension in her body. “Well, I was about to leave.” She said without stuttering which was an exploit.

“Are you going to stand me up?” Asked Cat using her index to push Kara back against the counter.

“I… What?…I…” Kara was stuck between the wooden counter and her boss’ finger resting on her chest, she shyly looked down and realised what was happening. Cat was her date, and this red dress was more beautiful that all she imagined. “You’re the girl I asked out...” Said Kara out loud before looking up at her boss in the eyes. 

Cat arched an eyebrow and smiled with a really seductive smile. “Seems like you are the blue short dress I was looking forward to see tonight.” Kara licked her lips, Cat was so different from the woman she knew at work, her boss looked more relaxed and … real? “Are we going to pretend that there is no desire to keep going with this date and go back home unsatisfied?” Asked Cat very seriously. 

Kara’s eyes left her boss’ mouth and find those green deep eyes looking at her unsure of what the young girl would answer. Kara was still unsure herself about what to say, because Cat was right, there was so much tension between them that she could light up an entire building with the electricity that ran through her body every time she was too close to Cat. 

“You’re right.” Said Kara relaxing a little now that Cat took out her menacing finger. “I wasn’t expecting you tonight too.” She said and Cat looked offended. “I mean I didn’t know you were looking for women.” Corrected the girl.

“I just like to have more choices, why limiting myself when I can have much more?” Explained Cat sliding to the left, beside Kara and sitting on a stool. “So miss Danvers, it look like you were looking for somebody body tonight…” Said Cat before looking at the bartender and with a move of the hand, asked for a drink.

Kara smiled looking at the martini that Cat was now holding, she older woman took a sip before glaring at her assistant. “What are you thinking about?” She asked knowing this cute little face too much. 

“You shouldn’t drink too much, I don’t want to feel like I’m having sex with an ironing board because you passed out.” Said Kara leaning closer to her boss who arched an eyebrow at her. “I like it more when the girl is enjoying it as much as me.” Confessed Kara lowering her voice seeing that it clearly affected the older woman. “We’re going whenever you’re ready Cat.” Said Kara insisting on the name. If they were doing it, it would be as Cat and Kara meeting through a sex app and not as Miss Grant and her assistant.

Kara was following Cat to the hotel room, the young girl was nervous even if she tried to hide it by acting all confident, and she knew Cat could feel it even without looking at her. Cat stopped in front of the door and took out her pass card. She turned to Kara waiting for a nod or something. Kara smiled, Cat concern was so cute.

“Will you keep teasing me much longer?” Asked Kara taking a step closer and putting her hands shyly on Cat’s hips. “I just want us to have fun.” Said Kara sincerely, Cat nodded at her. Which reassured the young woman. Finally it would be easy, Cat wasn’t that terrible with her outside of the office. Kara just needed to focus, here Cat wasn’t her boss, she was just a woman looking for sexy times.

Cat turned around and Kara took her hands away from those sweet hips, the older woman opened the door and they entered. Kara couldn’t wait anymore, if she didn’t started now, the stress and the fear would make things very awkward. So she closed the door behind herself and took Cat’s arm, pulling the woman against her and kissing her gently. Kara wanted it to be nice and good, not fast and eager.

Cat immediately kissed her back, pushing the young woman against the door, not letting go of her lips. The sensation of her back hitting the door surprised Kara and Cat used this to slide her tongue in her assistant’s mouth, tasting and exploring it. Kara sucked on her boss’ tongue and Cat broke the kiss looking at Kara straight in the eyes.

“Your dress.” Said Cat a little out of breath. “Take it off.” She ordered and Kara did what she was told to because god, here Cat was her boss and even if the wanted to forget about that, she couldn’t and she wouldn’t now that she was seeing the hungry green eyes waiting to see her naked body. 

So Kara walked by Cat, standing close to the bed. She opened the zip slowly, turning her back to Cat, she wasn’t wearing a bra and only had a black thong. Once it was wide open, Kara let the dress fall on the floor, around her feet and turned to Cat shyly, putting her hands in her back to give the older woman the best view.

Cat smiled and turned her back to Kara, the younger woman understood and walked to her boss before pulling down the zip then Cat turned around to face her. Kara put her hands on Cat’s shoulders and pushed the dress down slowly, not missing the shivers that ran through Cat’s arms. Cat was wearing one of those skin colored and very thin bra that are used to make people think you’re not wearing any and a matching panty hose. Kara kissed her way to Cat’s neck to her shoulder before Cat pushed her on the bed.

Kara bit her lips to hide her smile. Cat wasn’t lying about liking to be in position of power even during sex. Kara found herself on her back, with Cat on top of her, the older woman was straddling her. Suddenly everything slowed down, Cat took time to caresse Kara’s exposed torso with her fingers, delicately contouring her breasts. Kara arched her back, she needed more contact, the tips of Cat’s fingers were not enough. Cat smiled and leaned forward, she kissed Kara, it was a chaste kiss then she kissed the young girl’s neck. The older woman lips brushing against her soft skin made Kara whole body on fire. How could someone made her in this state by so little touches?

Cat’s mouth reached the young girl chest and let small kisses around each nipple before Cat decided to stop teasing Kara and opened her mouth, taking as much as she could of the girl’s erect breast in her mouth, ending up sucking on the nipple making Kara moan out loud. While she did the same to the other one, Kara felt Cat’s hand going under her thong. Those experimented fingers added pressure on her clit before sliding down a little more to tease the girl’s entrance and making circle on the sensitive clit with her thumb. Kara was so wet that Cat entered three fingers without a warning. Kara cried in pleasure as the fingers went in and out slowly. The young girl moved her hips to push Cat’s fingers deeper into herself. The woman let go of Kara’s chest and kissed her on the mouth, thrusting her finger faster now. It didn’t take long for Kara to come, Cat knew exactly how to make a girl climax. Her walls still clenching around her boss fingers Kara smiled and kissed Cat.

Cat was amazed to see how easily the girl recovered from her orgasm, but thinking about it, Kara was so young, no wonder she was all ready to continue. Cat took out her fingers and straightened, she licked them staring at Kara with a smirk. Kara sat up, her face on the level of Cat’s chest.

Kara kissed the woman’s collarbone, her hands reaching the back of the older woman to take off her bra throwing it away to finally enjoy the view. Kara couldn't wait anymore, she licked those perfect nipple, her hand brushing Cat’s center throught the panty hose. The younger woman could feel how moist the fabric of the panty hose was, her boss was really enjoying this. Kara looked up at the woman.

“Cat…” Whispered Kara before lying on her elbow. “Would you take this off.” She said looking at the panty hose. “And come sit on my face?”

Cat was breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down, making Kara even more eager to continue. Cat went out of the bed and took off her panty hose, she wasn’t wearing panties. Kara watched her attentively, Cat’s body was stunning, Kara never thought she would appreciate it that much from a woman twice her age.

Kara was still lying on her elbow and Cat went back on the bed, walking to Kara on all four, like a predator, she straddled the girl again, Kara didn’t minded the woman being on top, the young girl really liked it that way, it was on her profile. Cat kissed her before positioning herself on top of the girl’s head. Straddling her face, her pulsing pussy in front of Kara’s mouth.

Kara started by gently licking the woman’s clit, not putting too much pressure on it, savoring how tasted the older woman. Kara’s hands ended up on the woman’s ass to maintain her in the right place. She started licking Cat’s clit up and down, very fast, she didn’t knew she could do that with her tongue. Cat arched her back, before clinging on the head of the bed to keep her balance. Kara was surprised, she could feel Cat was close just by the stimulation on her clit, but Kara wasn’t done with her yet so she slowed down and sucked it one more time with strength before letting her tongue teasing the older woman’s entrance pushing it inside as much as she could, Cat pushed her hips further into the girl’s face, her clit touching Kara’s nose, the young girl’s tongue in Cat’s pussy. Cat was now riding the Kara’s face, moaning at each trust.

Her orgasm made all her body shake before collapsing against the headboard and pushing herself away from Kara’s face.

“Oh god Kara…” Whispered Cat, eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.

Kara sat in front of the older woman and took her hands in hers. “Tell me when you’re ready for another round Cat.” Said Kara smiling, Cat opened her eyes and smiled too.

“Don’t you know that Cat Grant is always ready?” Asked the older woman pushing Kara back against the mattress.

The young woman laughed. “I heard that it is because she have the best assistant.” Joked Kara while Cat caressed her thighs coming closer.

Cat was now lying beside Kara. “She will be the best if she use that sex app only to contact me.” Said Cat and Kara knew the woman was serious about this.

Kara smile grew wider “I promise.” She immediately said kissing her boss.

 

FIN


End file.
